The invention relates to a process and apparatus for gentle, energy-saving, and non-polluting desolventizing of heat-sensitive, flaky or granulated residue material, so-called meal, that is obtained in the extraction of natural substances, particularly seeds, by means of organic solvents, said meal being treated in a continuous process with steam or with a steam-containing fluid and being thereby freed of solvent.